Hoggy warty Hogmas
by Light Gaia
Summary: Lily is old enough to attend Hogwarts but Harry fears that it might drift them apart because of the boy who lived reputation. When Lily returns for Christmas his fear seems to be coming true,realizing that sending her to Hogwarts was a big mistake.. or is it?


The moment was finally there, Lily Potter is old enough toexperience her first year in Hogwarts. Her parents were there to say their temporarily goodbyes.

Lily wondered how things will go from here,and couldnt help but feel a little anxious.

The train arrived and could see the lady with the trolley moving past,she's still alive and kicking, Harry touched her shoulder making her look up.

without a word Lily grabbed onto Harry wishing it wasnt so hard to be apart from everyone she knows for so long.

"All right time to go" Harry said to his daughter lily. He smiled a bit but she could see his face sadden.

"It's okay Dad as promised I'll look after myself and I'll keep in touch with you every night." Said Lily.

"That's not what I'm worried about" said Harry.

"I don't want your first school year to be ruined" said Harry.

"If that happens it's my fault for letting idiots bully me,I'll change them into frogs when the teacher isn't watching" Lily said.

"No no don't do that," Harry said quickly, "There are good friends of mine who will protect you, okay?"

Lily nodded,and Harry embraced her one last time,he rested his cheek against her head as he cradled her against his chest. If only he could make her stay but he didn't want to get in her way,if this makes her happy then he has no choice but to be supportive and trust her that she knows how to handle herself.

"See you few days before Christmas," said Lily enjoying being held warmly by Harry,

Lily picked a seat in the magical cabin and brought her loyal Owl wise-feather her curious toad Lancelot,and her trusty kitten Hop waffle. She couldn't not leave her pets behind and will Atleast have her animal friends in case she won't be making any At Hogwarts.

Lily felt the cabin move and outside the window all parents and siblings started waving everyone farewell.

The train was ready to go puffing thick smoke that evaporizes in the clear autumn air.

Harry moved along with the train until he can no longer follow it,Lily smiled while she waved goodbye and Harry kept waving until the train went around the corner,the metallic sound of the train moving could still be heard,

Harry lowered his arm,He had mixed emotions,

Pride because he knows that she's a gifted witch but also a light feeling of depression because it feels like a bereavement, watching the train move further away from him with his daughter inside.

Ginny came to his side when Harry kept staring towards the distance,

"She's going to be alright,Lily inherited your strong and resilient spirit," Ginny said.

"I know,there is no doubt about it," Harry said touching the scar underneath his bangs,

"I just fear that we'll drift apart"

"No you won't, sending Albus to Hogwarts might have strained your relationship with him but you worked things out and are closer than ever" Ginny said.

"I don't want to go through that all over again with Lily"

"Yes Albus and I reconciled,our bond has been stronger ever since but there were moment where I was deeply hurt,having my own flesh and blood distant himself from me,and avoid me like the plague due to my reputation"

"A reputation I never asked for" Harry said thinking about his daughter right away,hoping she'll be treated well.

"Oh honey" Ginny said folding him in an embrace,holding him around the chest.

"I promise that won't happen,Lily looks up to you and thinks highly of you" said Ginny.

"She went to Hogwarts with you in mind,to make you proud"

Harry moved her arms away and turned around, "She said that?" Harry asked.

"Yes,yesterday night,..she mentioned that it's hard for her to leave her home behind but feared not going to Hogwarts would disappoint you," Said Ginny.

"But why didn't she say anything to me?" Asked Harry, "I should have known something was wrong,she remained very quiet during dinner and I thought it was just nerves.

Harry felt incompetent for not figuring out what was wrong,If he knew this then he would have kept her here,and taught her the things he learned at Hogwarts if making him proud is her only motive to leave home for such a long time.

When he was a boy Harry looked forward to Hogwarts because he could escape the abuse but not Lily,she had a home with a mother,father who look after her whenever she needed it.

"It took me a while to get that out of her,she kept denying something was wrong but eventually gave in," said Ginny.

Harry wanted to say something but remained silent,pressing his lips together.

"She loves you Harry,no distance between you will ever stop that"

"And I love you too" Said Ginny.

Harry managed to smile lightly,bringing one arm around his wife to pull her close,he kissed her forehead and together hand in hand they walked away from the Perron.

He looked back where the train disappeared and felt a brief feeling of relief in his heart,after that he didn't look back anymore,knowing that it's going to be okay.

-/-

The great hall at Hogwarts is huge,her room could fit in here 20 times,she looked around and was a bit facinated by the floating candles litting up the place quite romantically.

The sorting hat ceremony was almost over and she heard someone with the surname 'Douglas' being called forward,that made Lily look up,

Douglas? Lily thought, she heard a lot about the notorious Douglas family, Jacob Douglas went missing after the Cursed Vaults was opened.

She payed no further attention to the individual,knowing a bit what its like to be judged by the actions of others.

"Lily Potter" She jolted up when she was asked to take a seat,Lily gulped when she felt the light weight of the hat being placed on her head.

"Ah.." The sorting hat said knowing right away where to place this powerful young witch.

-/-

Lily walked down the hall in thoughts,this is not how she imagined things,she thought she'll be added to huffelpuff the people she met on board were so nice to her and felt privileged meeting friends without even arriving in Hogwards yet but what will they think of her now?

She met the ppl down the hall and smiled at her and she gave a careful small smile in return.

"Where you're going?" Rose asked.

"Oh I'm getting my new uniform" Lily huffed.

"Hey don't sweat it,you're still welcome to have dinner with us,and study" Rose said.

"You're a nice girl lily so don't let the sorting hat tell you otherwise" she added.

"Thanks" Lily smiled feeling a bit waved her new friends bye and went to where she was expected.

But there is one thing that kept troubling her mind,how will her Father react?

As promised Lily catches up with her Father, he's still new to using Skype but was open to using new technology because Atleast he doesn't have to wait for an Owl to arrive.

Lily gave a rang,she was in her uniform minus the colorful tie and made sure the camera angle couldn't display anything to Harry in the dorm during the video chat.

"Hey" Harry smiled. Seeing her daughter properly on the other side."Im so happy you arrived safe"

"Can you hear me?" Harry asked when Lily didnt seem responsive.

Lily nodded and gave her Father an identical warm smile.

"How did it all go Lily"? I want to know all about it." Harry said happy but kept his excitement at bay,

"Yeah it was wonderful I even met a few friends,I'll be seeing them tomorrow for breakfast" Lily said and Harry noticed that at times her eyes darted a different for some reason she seems more nervous than usual.

"Is everything all right?" Harry asked coming closer to the screen.

"Yes it's just that I find it a little bit hard not being at home with you and mum" Lily said.

Harry couldn't really relate to that feeling since going to Hogwarts has been like an escape for him and all the abuse.

" I understand honey,but you'll be back during the holidays,oh and in what house are you sorted?

Lily looked around subconsciously, "Uh Dad After I arrived I met the friends you mentioned, Hagrid is huge but we connected right away" she said.

"I knew you'd get along,send Hagrid my love for me but Lily I would like to know where you are sorted,"

Lily interrupted Harry, "Dad everyone thinks you are a hero and asked if you want to visit Hogwarts one day to meet all of them and some 4th year students said that they were honored to have me"

"Lily..."

"I'm really looking forward to charm class and..

"Where- are-you-sorted? just answer me" Harry said and lily noticed an impatient tone in the last sentence.

"I uh..I thought the sorting hat would.." Lily breathed out as her eyes watered up slightly,she looks up to her father so much.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked gentle wishing he could beckon her over to him and just keep her in his embrace until she was ready to talk about it.

"Ravenclaw"Lily said, her heart aced hoping her father won't question her anymore.

"I wanted to be in Gryffindor so bad baba,"

"To make you proud."

"I already am dearest"

" I don't care where you are sorted,just be good to your new friends and stick together as a group." Harry spoke.

"I will, and I must say this place is wonderful, We can have fun at hogmeade after class if we behave that is and everyone has a 10 pm curfew,we can roam around anywhere even outside the castle " Lily said

Harry tensed up when he heard that, "Please be careful outside and don't go anywhere alone".

"I know Dad,I want to be back in one peace so you can rest assured" said Lily.

Lily enjoyed the chat,and was glad that everything went well,from her dormitory she heard people having a walk outside in the Castles garden.

She decided to join them trying to forget about the uneasiness she felt a moment ago.

If only she went to America,atleast houses where people are sorted arent notorious for anything.

-/-

The Hogwarts students were excited to be home for the holidays and spoked about how nice it will be to have living room of their own,

Harry stood on that infamous platform,taking him to Hogwarts all these years ago,he reminisces how wonderful it was,to be an inexperienced wizard again...

Harry had his challenged but would face them again,now he works for the ministery and hardly has time for himself, at work hes one of the strongest wizzard alive at home hes a husband,a Father but there is no room to be himself.

The train arrived and waiting until his daughter stepped out,but when it almost got empty and parents started to leave with their children he felt an uneasy tightened stir in his stomach,what if she missed the train or..oh gosh. Hopefully she's not injured.

But then Harry clutched his heart in relief seeing Lily coming from the train as the last one

Harry came closer watching her,Lily noticed him and gave her the brightest smile he has seen in a while,

"Baba"! Lily yelled and ran towards him, Harry couldn't be more happy and held his arms open when she made a jump towards him.

Harry supported her backside while she kept her arms and legs around him like a Koala.

Lily heard him letting out a happy chuckle,Harries cheek felt nice cold.

Harry worried for nothing,she returned home safely and best of all their bond seems still intact.

Harry had an arm around her while they took a moment to see the train puff away,He missed her so much and seeing her again felt a little emotional,It's like finding the promised land of milk and honey,

"If only your mother and I lived closer to Hogwarts, I missed you way too much" Harry said and played with the pompon of her hand knitted snow Cap.

" I missed you too,..but not my Brothers" Lily said

"Believe it or not, they missed dearly and dont worry I had a serious one on one talk and they will behave around you" Harry said as they walked beside eachother to the parking lot.

"I hope so, can't we adopt Rose? She has her parents but she always got my back and fends off jerks when they are being annoying" Lily said.

That warmed harries heart,Rose resembles her mother a lot when it comes to standing up for people.

"We could always ask them to join us for our Christmas dinner, I'll give them a ring when we get home" Harry said.

"Yeah..." Lily said quiet and exhaled the cold crisp air,

"Lily..Its so great that Ravenclaw has gained a talented young Witch,I couldn't be more proud so please don't be sad that you're not in griffyndor" Harry said.

Lily just nodded and slipped a hand into his, They looked at eachother and Lily gave a careful smile as she tightened her hold around it. She continued the conversation after a brief silence,she told him about the new great chances in Hogwarts,It no longer like a boarding school but similar to a college for gifted people,

The rooms are separate with the luxury of having your own bathroom and after class you can visit hogsmede anytime you wish unless you're in detention.

Harry looked around when he heard murmuring, there were first year students who pointed at his forehead,it went from a few to a lot of other students who became aware of Harry.

He gulped a bit and Lily stopped chattering when she saw more ppl surrounding her Dad.

"Are you Harry Potter?" One silver blonde kid said.

Harry nodded and carefully answered. "Y..yeah"

"Oh my gosh!" He said and roughly shook his hand, "I heard so many stories about you!" And the others said the same thing. Everyone wanted to be close to Harry and Lily could barely see him in the crowd.

The young crowd was jubilant seeing such an icon of Hogwarts.

They chatted to him while standing next to him,some girls clutched his arm and older students had an arm around his shoulders.

"It's such an Honor being in your presence sir" one 3rd year Gryffindor student said.

"And it's an honor to meet all of you" said Harry feeling moved,and kind of enjoyed the positive attention,If only his childhood was this warm and welcoming.

"Can I call you Harry Mister Potter?" One petitie first year Ravenclaw girl squeaked

"Of course," Harry said, "All of you can"

And the children's faces perked up, It was an adorable sight seeing them so happy,it's the least he could do for them since the teachers at Hogwars have no problem giving you hell there.

Harry almost about forgot Lily and looked around, he caught her gaze,she couldn't help but smile at her father's fan club surrounding him like butterflies,

"Lily smiled at Him shrugging her shoulders and Harry felt a bit relief,his reputation doesn't seem to bother Lily at all.

They finally arrived home,Lily didnt grab her suitcase because she saw her uncles appearing outside, They came to help their baby sister Ginny with dinner.

They smiled and cheered jubilant when Lily came out followed by Harry.

Bill almost fell over when Lily jumped him,out of all her uncles she shares the closest bond with him, which is why he has been chosed to be her guardian.

-/-

After dinner it became late,Ginny's brothers were permitted to stay for the night. Harry didn't mind,these guys havent grown up at all and they pretty much fooled around during the whole evening. They are warm people too and pretty much became the brothers he never had.

Harry was in his office writing things down,he only had 2 days off for the hollidays from the mystery of magic to spend time with his long time friends,

he tensed up almost dropping the papers he sorted when he felt something fury tickle his arm.

It was Hopwaffle who crawled over his desk. She miauwed letting out a pur when he stroked her fur.

He didnt feel like writing anymore and went downstairs carrying Hopwaffle like a baby.

Hopwaffle wanted to be put down after she smelled food maybe she can snatch some fish from the kitchen when Ginny isnt watching.

The fest tree was looking great,and Bill was placing more gifts under there.

It looks like Lily hasn't come back from her rmorning stroll. And felt uneasy,Lily has been acting a bit saddened,during the hollidays the parent are allowed to visit Hogwarts and ever since Lily h eard that she seems a bit down.

Harry said the rest goodbye while closing the door behind him and disappeared into the fog of the frosty weather.

Lily was in thoughts,she cant keep up with this but its so hard,she wasnt in the mood for the holidays and remained with a pokerface since she doesn't want to ruin spending time with everyone,maybe she should just go home and wish for the best.

"There you are" a voice said she turned around and saw her Father move closer to her, dressed as always in a formal waist coat with his hands digged in his pockets.

"Dad!" Lily beamed jolly and came to his side,

the way she acknowledged him made him feel better,but he kept wondering why she leaves the house so early all of the sudden and stays away the whole day as if..

"Dad" Lily tugged Harries arm "Lets go before the shops are closing there are things I like to have like uh.. a better wand mine got,worn out quite easily" Lily said.

"Lily uh I haven't seen you all day,is something amiss?" Harry asked and Lily stopped tugging.

"No, I just missed this place a lot,we always go here for a picknick since I could walk." Lily said, "Even Wisefeather is happy to be back"

And little wisefeater chirped while hopping a bit on her shoulder before he flew towards Harry to say Hi,

Harry let the baby Owl sit cosy on his shoulder,his claws stung a little but focused his attention on Lily.

"I uh came to see you" Harry carefully began.

Harry understood why she likes to visit these kind of places but it didn't ease his troubled thoughts, Lily noticed her father seemed hesitant to say something, he kept gulping,moving his gaze away or subconsciously fidgeting the wedding ring around his finger,

"Im not in trouble aren't I" Lily joked hopefully Harry would finally budge.

"No.." Harry denied, "I wondered if I"did something to have upset you.."

"You haven't" Lily said.

"You sure?" Harry asked

"Yes why?"

"It's just that it seems like you rather be alone than be around any of us, "Harry said.

"No it's just that James is getting on my nerves,ever since he's a 5th year students he keeps on bragging about using magic outside Hogwarts."

"Everything is fine seriously" Lily huffed,

Harry wanted to explain further why he feels avoided by her but said nothing about it anymore,instead he acted like everything was fine,

In town musicians were playing festive tunes,it sure was great to see familiar shops but wished she could roam around in Hogsmeade.

"Dad I need to do this part alone" Lily said.

"Oh?" Harry said surprised.

"Yeah I don't want you to see what I'm getting you " Said Lily.

"I see," Harry loosened up, "Go then I'll meet you at home"

"Thanks pa!" Lily shouted and disappeared in the busy crowd.

He watched her leave while smiling a bit,maybe Ginny is right after all,everything seems fine now. They talked and Harry could put these uneasy feeling to rest.

With his hands in his pockets he strolled home,there were some occasionally stares at his lightning bolt scar but nobody disrupted his day.

-/-

Harry was tidying his office a bit and folded a baby blue colored blanket he got from the dryer,.

"What's that ancient looking cloth you always keep around?" Lily asked while suckling a licorice wand.

Harry had to chuckle, "Its the same blanket I was wrapped in as a baby" Harry explained.

"So it's like your lucky blanky" ? Lily said thinking he's way too old for having those kind of things.

"Sort of" Harry smiled, and there was a pause when Harry looked down at it.

"My parents.."they had me in this on the day they were murdered and...it's the only thing I have," Harry swallowed a steely lump that throbbed in his throat.

Lilies eyes grew a bit when he told her that,and felt a bit bad for playfully making fun of him,she felt so insensitive right now,

Lily stood up from where she was sitting,Harry looked behind his shoulder when he heard the old wood crack with the footsteps she makes, she hugged him from behind,resting her cheek against his back.

"I'm sorry about your loss,tragic stories like this makes me appreciate the privilege for having a mother and Father in my life" Lily said and took a seat next to him but with a supportive and caring hand on his shoulder.

Harry pats her arm that was wrapped around him, "Thanks, I've learned to move on now that I avenged their deaths all these years ago." Harry said,"I'm happy that I could share this with you Lily"

"The last thing I want is keeping secrets from you," Harry said.

Those words hit Lily right in the gut and backed away a bit,guilt curved visibly on her face,almost afraid to look at him.

"Lily?" Harry said her name with a concerned carefully touched her cheek and she cupped his hand in response.

"Dad I don't want to keep secrets from you either.,I need to tell you something before I lose my nerves again," Lily said.

Harries heart rate increase fearing the worst,but kept his eyes locked with hers.

"Lily, I promise I won't be angry, whatever it is.."Harry said fatherly

"I'm not in Ravenclaw" Lily admitted with a small voice and her eyes shimmered with shame.

"I know "Harry said.

" When I mentioned that I didn't care where you are sorted I hoped that you would confide in me that you're in slytherin."

Lily looked a bit surprised and then felt her gut tighten "I..how.." she stuttered

"I sensed something was off from the moment I picked you up"

"Even When I told you how proud I am you remained nervous around me,that pretty much gave it away"Harry said.

"Why didn't you just tell me"? I thought we trusted each other. Mentioned Harry.

"I..I thought I might have let you down" Lily said.

Harry didn't understand why she thinks so negative of him,she hasn't done anything wrong while being in slytherin. In fact she was pretty much under the radar compared to his adventurous trips in Hogwarts.

"I need to ask you something" Harry said

"If I ended up in slytherin, would you be ashamed of me?" Harry asked a bit serious.

"No Father,being sorted in slitherin wont determine who you are,it's the inside that matters" Lily responded.

"Exactly" Harry smiled his face lit up with warmth.

Lily realized what she had said,

"Gosh im being ridiculous, I should have known better" Lily said.

"Slytherin is notorious because of you know who,but times have changed"

I would never desert you just because of that so I hope from now on you'll trust your Dad a bit more" Harry walked over to her.

"Deal," Lily said blinking tears away and nestled against his shoulder as they held on to eachother.

Harry held on to her scalp,he couldnt help but feel a little bad for her,but this moment did strengthen their bond,she was relieved and brushed her tears dry.

"Youre Ok?" Harry asked Rubbing her back, she sniffed but gave a nod happy thats hes still on her side.

"But what about Bill?" Lily spoke up. "Hes kind of like a second Father"

"Its allright honey," Bill probably doesnt care either"

Harry held his daughter soothing her attentively, he glanced over to the window noticing flakes fall,It was snowing huge chunks of flakes came down.

"Look" Harry said and Lily saw it too. she looked outside and everything was already coated with thick white snow.

She could hear Bill and Charlie chatter happy and Charlie threw a large snowball towards Bill to annoy him.

"Oi" Bill responded and wanted to get back at him with a barrage of snowballs as Charlie tried to get away and Lily held in a chuckle.

"Come Dad lets join them" Lily offered and lovingly held his arm as they went downstairs

It hasnt snowed in years, that alone was an amazing gift but most importantly he has her,he couldnt be more proud and all was well indeed.

 **A/N : I've been playing Hogwarts Mystery, eventhouh I hate a lot about that game I do find the story interesting. **

**My MC is called Sūnyanzī Douglas (pronounced as Sunjensu) She's sorted in Slitherin who has a tiny crush on Bill Weasley , and I named my pets the same as Lily's** **I hate using OCs but I thought that it was fun to give a nod to the game.**

 **take care be strong and let's rock our worlds!**


End file.
